fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted Wolf
Twisted Wolf is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is one of the four Twisted animatronics created by William Afton. Appearance He appears to have Two sides. One is Animal-like. And the other is more Robotic and "glitchy". Animal's side: Twisted Wolf's right side is similar to an anthropomorphic wolf, its muscled paw is quite long and you can see the fur on it, the palm has 4 fingers and relatively short claws, the same applies to the right leg. Also from this side, a long fur protrudes on its back, which, with such length, resembles a tail, as befits a wolf.. Interestingly, he doesn't have any mutations on him, unlike Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy. Animatronic's side: He appears to be the least damaged of all the twisted animatronics. He is missing parts of his left side. He has a dark grey hue and a white front, his animatronic's half appears to be made of plastic. He has 4 fingers (including thumbs) on each hand with blades at end of each of them. The Twisted Ones Twisted Wolf appears at the end of Chapter 8. When Charlie and her friends were driving home, she sees Twisted Wolf spasmed alarmingly, doubling over,his chest split open, folding outward like a horrid metal mouth. He lurched again, and something fell from inside him, landing solidly on the ground. The wolf toppled forward beside it, shuddered, and went still. “Oh no.” Clay arrived from behind Charlie, staring at the human body. Charlie remained motionless, captivated by the wolfish pinpoints of light that stared back at her. The wolf tucked his head down, suddenly flowing again with a silver mane. His folded long, silken ears, and slunk backward, disappearing into the woods. There was a rustling in the trees, and then he was gone. No sooner had Jessica arrived than Clay was forcefully shoving the light into her hands. “Take it!” Clay knelt by the body doubled over in the grass and checked for a pulse. “She’s alive,” he said, but his voice was hard. He bent over her, looking for something else. John tugging at Charlotte shoulder. “Charlie, come on, we have to get help!” John took off running and Charlie followed more slowly, unable to take her eyes off the woman who seemed to be dying on the ground. Clay’s voice faded into the darkness behind them After the theoretical shooting of Twisted Freddy, Wolf appeared in the corridor along with Twisted Bonnie, when they were getting ready to attack, he was stopped by an unknown voice and both figures straightened at the order - it was Dave, or rather Springtrap as he was told to be called. After presenting the control skills of Twisted animatroniki based on choreography, a snitch story of what he would not do and what he wanted. The heroes fled, but both creatures followed them to a small waterfall, after the initial speculations, whether the creatures would enter the water-they entered the water. The wolf fell into the water, but it rose and quickly brushed off the water, unlike Bonnie who did not fall. Due to the fact that the water was actually Clay gas, he threw the lighter and the fire took over the liquid in the liquid. Their degenerate illusions of plastic began to melt showing their skeleton. But they did not die, crawled to the entrance to the waterfall where Charlie ran after Springtrap and covered the entrance with their large bodies. Freddy attacked the others, and then the still-burning Bonnie and Wolf with Freddy surrounded the others. The wolf was getting ready to jump, he jumped and fell down to the ground with a blow to the face. The figure hidden in the shadows grabbed his paws and pulled him away, pulling him away from the people. He kicked something, started to attack and was again caught and knocked back. An unknown figure jumped on him and for a moment looked at Charlie's friends with shining eyes - it was Foxy. As if encouraged by the sound of his name, Foxy dug the hook into Wolf's chest and began to tear him and tear out his mechanical entrails and cables. Helplessly defending paws of the wolf fell to the ground, the creature was already dead. After his defeat, Twisted Bonnie was killed by some 2 characters. Trivia *He is the only Twisted animatronic not to be based on characters from the games (Freddy, Bonnie, ETC.) and the only one Charlie doesn't recognize **This could be the reason for his more animalistic appearance, as Charlie doesn't associate the new one with being an animatronic as much as she does the others. *He is also different from the other Twisted Animatronics, He does not have a mutation like form nor he has real gums for teeth. *He also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 6 as a Easter egg on Scrap Baby's rare screen. * While he is not mentioned by name, during the second episode of Toy Chica: The High School Years from Ultimate Custom Night a wolf animatronic is shown as one of Toy Chica's love interests. As Twisted Wolf is the only wolf in the entire series, this is very likely a direct reference to him. Gallery TwistedOnesConcepts1.jpg|Twisted Wolf concept art along with Twisted Foxy. TheWolfie.png|Twisted Wolf's poster from FFPS. NewPops.jpg TwistedOnesPops.jpg Jpeg (2).jpg|Twisted Wolf Pop! Vinyl OM2Ts0W.png|Twisted Wolf prototype plush Twisted Wolf.png|Another photo of the Twisted Wolf plush (official). 7FP8fyKQne24ZkcRZ FfzYCL3qhZLk6AmKsi1ZrJUlI.png|Twisted Wolf along with the other plushes. 725fffceb1a227258ef85391a01dd5a7.png|Twisted Wolf's poster on Scrap Baby's rare screen Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Twisted Animatronic Category:Animatronics Category:Deceased